


Strange Things

by ShiningStar324



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec is a soft bean, Author is soft and wants malec happy, Dancing, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, I need this season, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Post-Episode: s03e10 Erchomai, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but he's still quite magical, cute boyfriends, magnus doesn't have magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningStar324/pseuds/ShiningStar324
Summary: Alec had read it in his books that he wasn't supposed to read, but experiencing it happening to him was incredibly magical. Falling in love was not a plan. Meeting Magnus Bane was not a plan. Dancing with him was DEFINITELY not the plan, but alas, here they were. In love and happy.orrrrrrr The Malec Dancing Fic





	Strange Things

Being in love makes you do things you never imagined you would ever do. Alec Lightwood learned this overused quote to be insanely true over the past few months he had grown to love the warlock who was stood in front of him, now, with a hand stretched out and a lazy smirk on his face. 

He thought back to the first time he met Magnus, and to his lonely teenage days that he spent without his presence and only the thought of someday, meeting someone who will love him with all his heart and make him feel like he belonged. The love he had never gotten from his parents. The love he never thought he would ever get because he never thought it was okay to love a boy like he truly wanted to.

He grew up reading books about romance and falling in love with the cliche meetings to the overly happy endings, when no one was looking or paying attention to him. 

As he grew up though, he learned that those storied only exist in the white pages of someones imagination written on pages. In real life however, he would never be covered with kisses, only ichor from a demon he had tried to slay. 

When he first met Magnus, he felt conflicted. There was a gorgeous man standing in front of him and he knew he could never get him in any way possible. 

He was a man for one. 

A downworlder for second. 

Alec was a Lightwood. Always taught to put the name of his family before his own happiness. So as these thoughts jumbled up in his mind and his anxiety rose, he smiled a sloppy smile as Magnus introduced himself and struggled to string words together to form a sentence, stuttering out his own name without meaning to truly do so, but at that moment it felt like his body wasn't under his own control. 

On the day of his wedding to Lydia, Alec had gotten tired of thinking he couldn't have control over his own happiness. All his life, he had done everything is his power to make his parents happy. 

He had given up his childhood, his hobbies, burned the books that he loved to read only because his father had once told him that he was born to be a warrior not some nerd who always has a nose in the books. He wasn't some weak mundane. He was a shadowhunter. A Lightwood. 

So as he stared at the most beautiful man standing there in front of him, and Lydia standing on his side telling him to follow his heart, he suddenly couldn't breathe. 

He had read in one of his romance novels, a girl explaining that she couldn't breathe in the presence of her soulmate and Alec remembered he had scoffed really loud, thinking, how stupid that sentence was. Thinking that love didn't effect breathing abilities. That was the function of the lungs not some stupid dramatic feelings. Then, Magnus happened. Every time Magnus was near him, he lost his ability to breathe. An involuntary function of the body suddenly becoming voluntary. He felt hope rise inside of him, thinking that maybe just like the book, he had found his soulmate. That moment, standing at the alter in front of everyone, Magnus standing in front of him after the dramatic entrance he had made, Alec didn't even notice his footsteps taking him to Magnus. Didn’t notice anyones reactions, didn't notice his hand moving to grab Magnus by his collar, and didn't notice his lips connecting to Magnus’. 

He realized later that the realization of his own actions hadn't hit him because once in his life he wasn't on high alert. Once in his life, he wasn't doing something for someone else, for his family. Once in his life he felt that he was doing something for himself. Once in his shadowed life he was doing something where he was content. 

At that moment, Alec forgot that they were in the middle of a hall full of a large amount of people. The only thing Alec knew was he was happy. He was going to be happy. 

The same gorgeous man stood in front of him today. His hand extended towards him, asking for a dance. 

Alexander Lightwood hated dancing, he hated the attention it brought, and he hated the thought of grabbing any attention towards himself in this enormous and loud party. 

He shook his head and chuckled in disbelief. “I don’t dance Magnus.” 

Magnus rolled his eyes. “I doubt that, darling. I am sure you will be lovely.” Magnus gently grabbed his larger hand and dragged him forward. 

In the middle of the dance floor was somewhere Magnus felt content. Alec knew that. He loved watching Magnus dance. He was all confidence and grace. Every time Magnus danced in the middle of the dance floor, all eyes were on him, but Magnus, he danced like no one was there, even though he knew damn well everyone was watching. His eyes were closed, his body moving to the beats of the music. 

Alec loved it. 

So as Magnus grabbed his hand and moved towards the dance floor, Alec was sure they would end up in the middle and it made anxiety bubble up in the pit of his stomach. He closed his eyes to calm down and let Magnus blindly drag him. 

When he opened his eyes, they weren't in the middle of the dance floor but in a room where no one was present. Their bedroom. Magnus kicked the door closed, blocking out the loud music from the party in their living room (the party that Alec didn’t completely agree on by the way). 

“Mags what are you-“ Magnus brought his finger to Alec’s lip, quieting him and making him smirk slightly. 

“My darling Alexander, I believe you owe me a well deserved dance.” Magnus smiled and Alec furrowed his eyebrows. “Why did you bring us here? Shouldn't you join the party that YOU threw.” 

Magnus chuckled. “Darling I wanted to dance with you, not with you and a hundred other sweaty downworlders and shadowhunters drunk beyond their minds.” 

Alec smiled as Magnus brought his fingers and traced his deflect rune on his neck. 

“Now. Lets dance.” Magnus turned on the music from the stereo in their room and slow beautiful melodies played from it. He grabbed Alec’s hand. 

There they stood. The head of the New York institute and the former warlock turned practically mundane somehow making it work. Somehow still in love. 

Alec gingerly took Magnus’ other hand, knowing he will guide him along. Magnus smiled at the gesture and brought Alec’s hand down to his waist, the other still clutched in his hand tightly. 

“Dancing is like training.” Alec raised an eyebrow but said nothing. 

“Don’t look at me like that. When you train you have graceful moves. Calculated and precise. Dancing is just easier.” Magnus swayed his hips slightly, bringing his hands down to Alec’s own hips and helping him sway with him. “The only difference is that with dancing, you can do whatever you want.” He twirled Alec around and pulled him closer to him. 

He wouldn't admit it to anyone out loud. But at that moment, Alec Lightwood giggled. His face was flushed and a soft smiled was gracing his face. Magnus looked pleased with the reaction he had received. “And no one will try to hurt you or kill you. You can be whoever you want and just relax.” Magnus ran his hand through Alec’s hair and smiled when Alec closed his eyes in content and slowly began to sway his body without Magnus’ hand guiding him to do so. 

Alec rested his head in the crook of Magnus’ neck and Magnus did the same, getting comfortable by the warmth radiating from Alec. He kissed his neck gently, earning a twitch of Alec’s lip by his own neck, making Magnus smile in content. 

The pair danced in peace, the guests outside forgotten, the insecurities and the thoughts forgotten. 

Loving someone is a concept Magnus is well aware of over the long years he has been alive, but being in love with someone, he hasn't experienced that as much as people think he would have. This right here. Being in Alexander’s arms, dancing to some Elton John song away from the loud music of the party and lost in the person in front of him, this was what being in love felt like. 

Magnus had never thought that at the age of 400 something, he would once again feel like a teenager learning that he has a crush of the boy next door. 

The slow song suddenly changed to a slightly upbeat song and Alec pulled away from him, breaking Magnus out of his thoughts and his gentle, loving mood and making him narrow his eyes. 

“I think it’s time for some actual dancing Mister Bane what do you think?” Alec twirled Magnus around making him chuckle. 

Magnus stared at Alec’s amused face, hazel eyes glistening with mischief and love. 

“I think you should be good at cardio Mister Lightwood, because I am about to tire you out.” 

The laughter and huffs from the crazy dancing zoned out the loud music coming from outside their room. Alec’s clumsy moves and Magnus’ graceful yet goofy moves were the only things they were focusing on. 

The dazzling smiles, and sloppy kisses between each step were the only thing that mattered, because at that moment, it was only Magnus Bane and Alexander Lightwood. Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane. 

Never in a million years would either one of them have thought that a shadowhunter and a downworlder would be dancing and kissing in some room, alone, during a party. 

Never had either thought they would fall in love, and never had either one thought that they would be happy. 

Both of them though finally understood one thing. 

Love truly makes you do things you never thought you would ever do.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, Todd teased Malec dancing in 3B and I was missing my babies way too much. We aren't gonna see them on tv for a while so I'm going to make up for it by writing stories instead. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.


End file.
